Gone
by Animals9990
Summary: Tim has lost It's all been taken from him so Drabble about his thoughts and Tim is First Tim Suck at Rated just to be


**A/N: So, I decided to take down my story and put it up again with some changes. I've put it in Tim's pov instead of Dick's. It's set in YJ universe obviously. Because I love writing YJ. Tim is Robin in this. I love Tim & Steph. I hope you enjoy.**

**Tim's P.O.V.**

Everything's gone.

Everything and everyone I once loved, is gone. It's all gone. And there's no way of getting it back. The Manor, the Batcave, Mount Justice- any of it. All the people I loved- gone. Bruce, Dick, Steph, the Team, Alfred. They're all gone. I don't know what to do anymore. My whole world has just fallen apart- crashed into a million pieces all around me. There are too many pieces to put it all back together. My heart's the same. It's beginning to break into multiple fragments. It hurts _so_ much, emotionally.

Robin clutched onto the ground as he let the tears flow freely down his masked face. Huddled together in an emotional heap. He ripped his mask off to show his blood-shot eyes. He held onto the ground in fear of rolling into a ball and never getting up. He screamed out in anger and sorrow. So the whole world could know how he felt. Could know that he's lost everything. He was yelling at no one in particular- because there was no one around and no one would ever be. He was all alone. And he hated it. He missed everything and everyone.

It was all taken from him in barely the blink of an eye. He didn't have the strength to go after the person who did it. He didn't have the strength emotionally, and he felt like he didn't have it physically. He couldn't do anything anymore. He didn't have that well-known mischievous glint in his sparkling blue eyes or that signature smirk of his plastered on his face. He wasn't himself. And he would no longer be.

He didn't have a city to protect anymore. He didn't have a lot of things anymore. And he couldn't get them back. No matter how badly he wanted and needed to. He just couldn't go on anymore. All the things he lost meant soo much more to him than they'll ever know. They meant the world to him and they'll never know. Now, he has to live without them. And that's the part that's killing him inside.

He couldn't imagine life without everything he had. And now. Well, what he's dreaded, has come true. He never wanted it to. But the world. The universe, never listens to him. All the scars and bruises he has, shows that. No one ever listened to him. He was always just the annoying little newbie who no one took seriously. But now he's the emotional heap sitting in the middle of the wreckage that used be his home. His life. Where he shared his most happy memories. Where he spent his time with his best friend. And now they've all been taken from him. Because everything always has been. And they'll continue to be taken from him.

He cared about his best friend soo much. The person who will never know how much he loved her. Never know that he wanted to be something more. All the opportunities to tell her. Are now gone. It's all gone. The big question that's stuck in his head, is 'Why?' Why him. Why hurt the people he cared about. He's a good person. Why couldn't the world see that. See that he was hero. And now everything that he needed to protect was gone. All gone.

He wants to blame someone. But they're all gone. He wants to blame the person who did this. But he doesn't know who to target. And even if he did, he doesn't kill. But maybe that's all changed. What would they all think of him now? If they saw him even considering killing someone. He can't think about what they would say if they were here. Because they aren't and they never will be. He just wants to stay there forever. There's nothing worth living for anymore. He's using all of his strength not to join them right now. There's no point anymore . No point in living.

He was clutching the ground soo tight, that blood started to come from his exposed fingers. He didn't care because any pain that he felt was nothing compared to the pain of his heart breaking. That he has to deal with every single day from now on. He could hear thunder crackle and rain start to pour all around him. The rain poured hard down on him, slowly drowning him in his sorrow. He felt like drop was every tear that he's shed or going to shed. Or every single person or thing he's lost. If you looked at him now, you couldn't see that he's crying because of all the rain. But you would know, if you truly knew Tim Drake. And the only person who does is gone. That person _is_, or rather _was,_ Stephanie Brown.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment or review. And read my friends' stories Owlcat92.**


End file.
